


Babysitter

by legendsnhockey



Category: Men's Hockey RPF, NHL - Fandom, Sports RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Babysitting, M/M, NHL RPF, Washington Capitals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-17 11:38:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17559689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legendsnhockey/pseuds/legendsnhockey
Summary: - washington capitals | nhlit's not that thomas wilson needed a baby sitter because he was incapable, he needed one because he was capable of doing to many stupid things.





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blaenovon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blaenovon/gifts).



> Yes I know I just began a bennguin fic but my friend is making me write a Tom Wilson/Michael Latta/Andre Burakovsky fic aswell since I’m forcing her to write one too. Since this is my first Tom Wilson/Michael Latta/Andre Burakovsky fic I’m not sure how it will go but I will definitely try my best to make it the best.

it's not that thomas wilson needed a baby sitter because he was incapable, he needed one because he was capable of doing to many stupid things. 

thomas wilson, 17, is left at home alone for a few weeks and his parents get a college student, michael latta, 21, to check up on him every now and then.

everything would've been fine if tom had just kept his mouth shut but he hadn't of course and so latta had to teach him his place, as well as Andres. 

— 

top!michael latta and switch!tom wilson and bottom!andre

—

lowercase is intended for the prologue but will not be for the rest of the work


	2. Introductions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the long wait but here it is! I’d like to thank j for giving me the motivation to actually write and hopefully the next chapter won’t take as long! please comment and leave kudos if you liked it :)THERE IS A NSFW PHOTO AT THE END WARNING

Tom was thrilled when his parents said they would be going on a business trip for a few weeks. Not because he didn't like his parents but because it meant he had the whole house to himself and he could do whatever he wanted, well that was until his parents told him about his babysitter.

 

They didn't say the word 'babysitter' per se, they said that a guy would be coming over to check on the house every few days, but to Tom, they meant the same thing. His parents didn't trust him enough to be completely home alone, so they were paying someone to check up on their son who was almost an adult. It all sounded stupid to him and made him feel like a baby, and it's not like he couldn't take care of himself.

 

He could actually take excellent care of himself, he could clean, kind of, he could cook, not very well, and he could stay out of trouble, not really. But he could still live alone for a few weeks and not die, well at least he thought he could his parents didn't apparently.

 

Tom had only found out about his 'babysitter' when his parents had called after they had left and when he was in front of his friends in the hockey changing rooms. To say he was embarrassed was an understatement because now his friends didn't only know he was irresponsible but they now also knew that Tom was so immature he had to get a babysitter even though he was basically an adult.

 

So on his way home from the rink, Tom was mentally preparing himself for the worse, it's not like his parents would actually get him a babysitter he liked. He knew that when he arrived home he, or she, would be waiting for him since they would want to see how the house looked before he could trash it and try to clean it up. Tom was hoping that when his parents said they would only 'check up' on him, that meant they would come over every few days for a couple of minutes then leave, but then again he never got what he wanted.

 

When he did finally arrive home after what felt like hours, which was only 45 minutes, he frowned when he saw what looked like an older model of a BMW that was covered in bumper stickers because that was not what he was expecting. Tom thought he would've seen something like a family van that belonged to someone a bit older who had nothing better to do but babysit. But when he looked into the car as he pulled up beside it, he saw that it wasn't an older man. The male in the car seemed to be a few years older than him, a college student probably but it looked like he was dressed to impress which made him look older than he probably was.

 

Tom parked his car and locked it up with his hockey stuff still inside because he could get it later before walking the small distance between the vehicles to tap on the window of the unfamiliar one. The small noise must've startled the guy, judging by the little jump that he did in his seat prior to getting out of the car in a slight hurry. Once the older male was out of his vehicle and facing him, Tom shot him a smirk, hoping to get him uncomfortable, as he introduced himself, "Hey stranger, I'm Tom. But since you were sitting in my driveway waiting for me, I assume you already knew that. Care to tell me who you are?" He questioned, folding his arms across his chest to intimidate the guy, well at least try to.

 

What he wasn't expecting was the guy to smirk back at him and act as if he wasn't scared of him at all which was entirely new for Tom. "I'm Latts," The guy started with before continuing with a much more calming smile, "But you can call me Michael or Mike if you'd like, I don't really mind." He finished, or rather Micheal finished, then held out his hand for Tom to shake obviously. But Tom being Tom decided to give him a high five of some sort instead of a handshake which would be his first mistake of many apparently.

 

Micheal made a almost amused look at him, if you could call it that, before he pulled his hand back and shoved it into the pocket of his black slacks to match his other hand, "So, are you going to show me inside or make me stand out here and text your parents about how much hospitality you're not showing?"

 

Tom took a second to realise he had begun talking again, being too distracted by the guy's deep voice to hear what he had said, but when he finally did he started to reply, but it didn't go that smoothly. "O-Oh, uh, no?" He stuttered before basically running up the steps of the porch to unlock the door for them.

 

After stepping to the side to let Michael in first, he couldn't help himself but check him out from behind. Tom was fully aware he shouldn't have done that because he did in fact already have a partner of sorts, but yet again they weren't exactly exclusive.

 

Andre Burakovsky and Tom had been together for going on two years now, they started 'dating' around sophomore year but they never really confirmed it, and they were more like friends with benefits which everyone knew, well apart from his parents.

 

So once he shut the door behind himself, Tom walked over to the kitchen and smiled when he saw Michael already there, "I was going to offer you a drink, but I see you've already got one. I'm glad you're getting comfortable, although I'm pretty sure if you ask I could make you even more comfortable." He flirted with his smile gone smirk on his face.

 

Michael simply glared at the younger boy and let out a scoff, "If I heard right from your parents you have a boyfriend, and you're 17. I hate to break it to you, but I'm 21 and not interested. I'm also just here to get some money to pay for college." He said before taking a sip of the beer he had in his hand, courtesy of Toms parents.

 

Tom let his smirk slip as he listened to Mike, quite surprised his usual flirting didn't work on him but quickly regained it and started speaking again, "If you must know Latts, Andre and I are not exclusive, and he's quite open to having new people in our relationship, especially when they're as hot as you." He winked and walked over to Michael, before placing a hand on his chest. Although that hand didn't stay there long because Micheal quickly grabbed hold of it and pulled it away.

 

"Don't touch me again without my permission Thomas or I swear, you will regret it." He threatened and pushed Tom away then walked into the lounge room where Toms school bags laid. "Do you ever do your homework? Because if you do tell me and I won't nag you about it whereas if you don't I will nag and I will stay here until you complete it." Micheal sighed, reaching for Toms bags until he had a hand pull it away from him.

 

"Don't go through that." Tom said quickly, pulling the bag to his chest as if to protect its contents more, "It's mine leave it alone."

 

Michael gave a frown before rolling his eyes and checking his phone, "Whatever, just do your stupid homework okay? And put your number into my phone, so I can call you to check up." He said, sounding annoyed as he handed his phone over with a small sigh.

 

Tom looked at his phone suspiciously then dropped his bag and instead grabbed the phone so that he could put his number into it, "I'm surprised that my parents didn't already give you my number." He mumbled once he was finished and had handed back the phone to Michael who placed it back into his pocket.

 

"I didn't ask for it because I usually don't give my number to kids I babysit, seeing as they're usually much younger. Besides I only have it for emergencies anyways, please don't contact me if it isn't an emergency, I'm very busy at college." Micheal said, reaching for the beer that was placed on the side table earlier but stopped when he heard the doorbell ring, "You didn't tell me you were having someone over?" He asked confused, turning to see who it was and was greeted by the sight of a younger guy, around Toms age, standing at the door in an old hockey jersey and jeans, carrying a school bag.

 

Tom must've known him because a huge smile spread across his face before he spoke, "Yeah it's Andre, we had plans for tonight so you might wanna head out unless you want to join that is?" He questioned, turning to wink at Michael then turned back to the door so he could open it.

 

Michael rolled his eyes for what seemed like the 100th time that day then took a step aside so the Andre boy could come in, "Thomas I said no earlier, listen to me next time." He growled at the high school student before moving to face the new boy in the room, "And hello Andre its nice to meet you but it's probably time I should leave. Remember to do your homework and please don't get up to too much trouble, I don't want to have to call your parents already." Michael finished off and gave a handshake to Andre, that seemed to last too long, then he stepped out of the house and waved to Tom before getting into his car and driving off.

 

Andre couldn’t help but laugh when they were finally alone once again, “He seems nice and dominate, don’t fuck this one up yeah or I’ll fuck you.” He said, looking over at Tom with a smirk as he pulled his jersey off, already starting to get ready for what he actually came over for.

 

Tom sighed and rolled his eyes, “You’d never fuck me, baby, you’re too much of a whiney thot for that.” He scoffed, knowing damn well that it was entirely true. Even though Tom was a switch there’s no way he would bottom for Andre, just thinking about it made him almost laugh.

 

At the moment though Andre did laugh and moved to stand in front of Tom, much like he did to Mike earlier on, and placed his hands on his shoulders, “You love me for that though, if I wasn’t such whiney thot we might’ve not even got this far in our relationship.” He grinned, moving his hands down his chest so he could pull at his shirt and indicate to Tom that he wanted it off.

 

Tom grinned down at the boy and did what he was instructed to do as quick as he could which meant he was also left shirtless in his lounge room, “Is that what you wanted hmm? Wanted daddy to get shirtless so you could touch him all over?” He questioned, reaching up to grab at Andres' hands so he could move them down his bare chest to where his belt was.

 

Andre couldn’t help but whine at the action; he loved not having control as it was one of his main kinks, “Y–Yea, really wanted that, Michael was here for too long. I was so tempted to get on my knees right when I arrived, but I thought you wouldn’t really like that.” He whimpered but gasped as soon as Tom picked him up and gripped at his thighs so he could carry him, “What are you doing now Tommy? Thought you liked making me crawl.” Andre smirked, pushing his body up against his and wrapping his arms around his neck to get a better hold of him.

 

“Trust me, I love watching you crawl after me, but I would rather have you in my room as soon as possible.” Tom chuckled, already moving towards the stairs so they could both get naked and have some fun as Andre liked to call it.

 

When they were finally in Toms room and Andre was on the bed almost fully naked, apart from his underwear, Tom grabbed his phone and shot a wink to Andre, “You think Latts would like some pretty photos of you?” He questioned, pushing him onto his back so he could get a photo of him. After he snapped the photo he pulled away from the younger male and sent it to Michael.

 

 ** _6_** : ** _23pm_**

 ** _Message_** **_to_** **_Michael_** **_Latta:_**

{ ** _image_**   **attached** }

 

 ** _how_** **_do_** **_u_** **_like_** **_the_** **_look_** **_of_** **_my_** **_bf?_** **_I’m_** **_willing_** **_to_** **_share_**.

 

Tom smirked down at his phone once he sent it before chucking it to Andre so he could say if Michael replied.

 

“Now let's have some fun yeah? I think you’ve deserved it after all your waiting.” He hummed, walking over to the edge of the bed so he could lay on top of Andre but only received a laugh in return, “I think he liked it, but I don’t think he wants to admit it.” Andre grinned, showing Tom the reply that lit up the screen.

 

**_6:27 pm_ **

**_Message from Michael Latta:_ **

**_He looks like a lovely boy. It’s a shame I’m not interested in either of you._ **


End file.
